


Gerita one shot (old)

by forspel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forspel/pseuds/forspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy has the boy who didn't keep his promise stuck on his mind. (short one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerita one shot (old)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I wrote this a while ago, about 2 years ago I believe? Anyways, its old and probably really sucky. I'll probably go back and edit it if I get any good suggestions and have the time. I posted this to my wattpad (eldurdreki) so its there too.

I have memories. Memories of him. The boy who didn't keep his promise. The boy I dream about day and night, waiting for his return. I still remember the day he left, every detail from the gentle wind that blew through our hair and the sweet, gentle kiss we shared before he left. The last time I'd ever see him. I sat in the world meeting. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I thought about him. I tried to stay calm, but my trembling lips and teary eyes gave my feelings away. Germany turned to me, asking if I was alright. I nodded. He seemed unsatisfied with my answer. "Are you sure?" he gulped. His worrying was clear to me. "Yeah.." my voice was low and shaky as I replied to him. He gave up trying to find out what was troubling me, as it was obvious I wasn't going to say a single thing about it.

 

After the meeting, in which I didn't speak a word during except for the single yeah I said to Germany. I hung my head low. I thought more about him. His promise. He said he'd come back. Damn lies. I shook my head and wiped a few stray tears that escaped. All the memories before his departure flooded my mind, and I let them. I ran. Today I was going to see Holy Rome. I think we may paint or perhaps we can just play. It's going to be so much fun. It always is. I spotted the top of his raven black coloured hat and rushed over to him. "Holy Rome!" He turned around, his lip pointing up, as if he was going to smile. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, too, I really hope it's not because he's sick. I don't want him to be sick. "H-hello Italy.." I smiled, and sat down next to him. "Holy Rome! What shall we do?" I awaited an response from him. "Well...first I wanted to ask something." "You can ask me anything!" "Will you become the Roman Empire with me..?"

That's as far as I got with that flashback before I felt someone tap my hunched over shoulder. I looked over at who had interrupted me from my memories. I saw Germany. He looked concerned, probably because as I was lost in the past, more tears streamed down my cheeks. He wiped them away for me. "Italy...I know something is wrong. Come along, you can tell me." I nodded. At least no one else was here to hear of my sad past. Just Germany. I started with telling him about how I met this boy. And then I told him about all about the good times this blonde haired boy and I shared. And lastly, I told him about the last time I would ever see him. By then we were at Germany's place. I didn't feel like walking anymore. I stayed with Germany.

I ended up staying the night. I looked over at Germany, which was easy, considering all I had to do was turn over and there he was. At first glance, I thought he was him. The one I shed my tears over. But waking up in the middle of the night, everything seems blurry, at first. I sighed and got up. Midnight cravings kicked in and I headed to the pantry. I looked around at what I could get, but then in the corner of my eye, I saw something that was much too familiar. I turned and saw a broom in the corner of the kitchen. Just sitting there, looking as if it hasn't been used in ages. And it hadn't. The broom that stood before me was the same broom I had used when I was younger and the same broom I gave to Holy Rome. There it was, along with me, in the house of the boy who kept his promise.


End file.
